Odpoledne ve Wakandě
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Třetí část série Příběhy z Wakandy. Shuri ho sjela pozorným pohledem, nespokojeně zamlaskala a prohlásila: „Nechci nic říkat, staříku, ale vypadáš jako zlatý retrívr." Steve/Bucky


Shuri měla takový trochu zvláštní způsob, jak dát najevo, že se jí něco nelíbí, a přitom to nemuset říct nahlas.

Steve si říkal, jestli to je tím, že je princezna. Samozřejmě, Wakanda byla velice pokroková země, ale i tady měli nějaká pravidla. Pravidla slušného chování, minimálně (a možná Shuri jako dítě dostávala lekce?), a Shuri byla pořád ještě princezna a bylo snadné představit si, že si nemůže vždycky dělat, co by se jí líbilo. Zvlášť během oficiálních záležitostí, na kterých se sešla nejen královská rodina, ale taky spousta jiných, vysoce postavených –

Kruci, Steve neměl ani tušení, kdo všechno tam vlastně je.

Ani si nebyl jistý, _co_ se mu Shuri pokouší říct – co se jí nezdá, co Steve provedl tak hrozného, že měla tak intenzivní potřebu probodávat ho pohledem. Steve se choval slušně, až překvapivě slušně, s ohledem na svoji historii. Neprovokoval rvačky, jako když byl ještě kluk a neuměl pořádně ovládat svůj smysl pro spravedlnost – nebo byl možná jenom idiot a občas měl pocit, že snad ani nežije, pokud mu v krvi neproudil čistý adrenalin. S nikým se nehádal, byl zdvořilý. Mnohem klidnější než kdykoli dřív.

Byl Wakandě a především Shuri za tolik vděčný. Protože jemu a Buckymu poskytli azyl, když ho tolik potřebovali, protože jim neúnavně pomáhali. Shuri si z Buckyho udělala něco jako vědecký projekt – nová paže, se kterou nebudou spojené žádné z těch příšerných vzpomínek na věci, ke kterým ho donutili, mnohem modernější systém, který byl možná stokrát šetrnější ke zbytku Buckyho těla. Rozsáhlý výzkum a spousta úsilí a času pro něco, co Bucky odmítal použít, alespoň prozatím, a Shuri přesto vydržela být klidná a zvědavá a trpělivá a ohleduplná, když Buckymu, a taky jemu, protože Steve chtěl vědět o všem, co mu Bucky dovolí vědět; ukazovala a vysvětlovala, jak přesně co funguje, protože Bucky už nikdy nechtěl být ve tmě, už nikdy nechtěl, aby se s ním dělo něco, o čem nebude vědět. Shuri dokázala být tohle všechno a přitom si udržet to svoje odzbrojující nadšení pro vědu a veselou povahu a –

Steve se vůbec nedivil, že se od ní Bucky odmítal pohnout, pokud by měl být upřímný. Shuri byla _úžasná_. A Bucky vždycky zbožňoval inteligentní dívky, ne jako tolik jiných, kteří měli raději, když jejich přítelkyně vypadala dobře a moc toho nenamluvila. Bucky si s nimi _povídal_, vždycky se zajímal o to, co si myslí, věnoval jim pozornost. To byl jeden z důvodů, proč se na něj děvčata vždycky slétala jako vosy.

Shuri byla trochu mladá, jistě, ale dokázala se o sebe postarat, a Bucky – teď už konečně zase jenom Bucky, i když se spoustou příšerných vzpomínek a s nočními můrami a výčitkami svědomí a smrtonosný i s jednou paží – byl gentleman. Vždycky byl. Gentleman a odvážný a loajální. Bucky byl ten nejlepší muž, jakého kdy Steve potkal.

Shuri možná ani nevěděla, jak neuvěřitelné má štěstí.

Steve uhnul očima a bezradně se pokusil soustředit na to, co říkal T´Challa. Jenže T´Challa říkal něco o mezinárodní politice – což bylo zřejmě dost důležité na to, aby se Steve opravdu pokusil poslouchat, ale ne dost zajímavé na to, aby udržel pozornost na déle než tři nebo čtyři slova. Protože Bucky stál jen pár metrů od něj a Steve byl přesvědčený o tom, že je naprosto zoufale čitelný. S tím, jak od něj nemohl ani pořádně odtrhnout pohled, protože Bucky byl tak dlouho _pryč_ (mrtvý a pak zase živý, jenže po ztrátě paměti, na chvíli zpátky a pak zase zmražený). Vážně, Steve by nemohl být o nic nápadnější, ani kdyby doopravdy chodil metr za Buckym a držel se ho přitom za tričko. A Steve opravdu něco takového udělat _chtěl_, chvílemi. Nebo ne. Momentálně by mu skoro stačilo, kdyby se na něj Bucky aspoň pořádně podíval, nechal ho přiblížit se k němu na méně než pět metrů. Kdyby si s ním trochu promluvil.

Steve nechápal, že mu ještě nikdo nic neřekl, protože jeho pocity musely být všem okolo snad ještě jasnější, než když mu bylo šestnáct a Bucky byl jediný, kdo ho na celém světě zajímal. Na okamžik se cítil skoro provinile, když ho napadlo, jak rád je, že tam s nimi není Sam. Sam by se mu posmíval, protože Sam byl evidentně jediný, komu nebylo hloupé posmívat se bývalému Kapitánovi Amerika za to, že je absolutně beznadějně zamilovaný a zcela neschopný s tím cokoli udělat.

Proč si vlastně Sama vybral jako nového kamaráda? Proč ne Tonyho, který si takových věcí obvykle nevšímal? Proč ne Clinta, který si dělal legraci ze všeho a nikdo okolo už to nebral vážně?

Možná bylo něco pravdy na tom, že má trochu oslabený pud sebezáchovy.

„Něco není v pořádku?" zeptal se ho T´Challa s mírným zamračením, jako by si o něj dělal trochu starosti, a Steve si překvapeně uvědomil, že posledních několik vteřin, možná půl minuty a možná ještě i mnohem déle, kdoví, jak dlouho vlastně, nikdo neřekl ani slovo. Copak se ho někdo na něco ptal a on byl tak soustředěný na svůj soukromý život, že si toho ani nevšiml? To bylo jednoduše tragické.

A Steve nejspíš nebyl jediný, kdo si to myslel, protože zatímco všichni ostatní se po pár vteřinách marného čekání na odpověď rozhodli taktně mlčet a neupozorňovat na to, jak moc je vyvedený z míry, a Bucky se jednoduše zatvářil trochu zmateně, Shuri ho sjela pozorným pohledem, nespokojeně zamlaskala a prohlásila: „Nechci nic říkat, staříku, ale vypadáš jako zlatý retrívr."

Steve nechápavě zamrkal, což byla asi tak jediná reakce, na kterou se zmohl.

Bucky se kousl do rtu, ale ramena se mu na okamžik zachvěla, jako by se snažil potlačit smích.

„Shuri," ozval se T´Challa na jeho obranu, ale veškerý výchovný efekt, který možná zamýšlel mít, se nějak ztratil, když pobaveně zvedl jeden koutek.

Shuri protočila oči a absolutně svého bratra ignorovala, a Steve ji vlastně chápal. Samozřejmě, že se jí nelíbilo to, jak Steve kouká po Buckym. Měla plné právo ozvat se, ve skutečnosti se trochu divil, že na něj byla tak mírná. „Neber to špatně, ale opravdu vypadáš jako přerostlý, smutný retrívr."

Steve uhnul pohledem, neschopný podívat se jí do očí. Tváře mu zrudly.

Ještě že na to aspoň _Bucky _zatím neřekl ani slovo.

Což samozřejmě neznamenalo, že nějaký Buckyho komentář nepřijde o něco později – nejspíš právě naopak. Bucky to rozhodně bude komentovat, pokud na chvilku zůstane se Stevem v jedné místnosti. Pravděpodobně po nějakém rozhovoru se Shuri, protože _Bucky, všiml sis někdy, že je do tebe Steve zamilovaný tak moc, až mám někdy chuť začít ho drbat za ušima, protože když nejsi u něj, vypadá jako velký smutný pes?_.

Ne že by jí to Steve mohl vyčítat, ne doopravdy. Možná by sám uznal, že vypadá jako smutný pes, kdyby se ho na to někdo zeptal.

Shuri potřásla hlavou.

Bucky se zamračil a trochu podezíravě zatěkal pohledem mezi ním a Shuri, a Steve musel zadržet dech, protože Bucky zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu a znovu se podíval ze Steva na Shuri a zase zpátky. Ale právě když pootevřel pusu, aby něco poznamenal, T´Challa se rozhodl pokračovat ve své politické debatě. Jen tentokrát se Steva pečlivě na nic neptal, jeho mírný úsměv dost upřímný na to, aby mu všichni ostatní začali věnovat pozornost a zapomněli sledovat Steva.

Steve hlasitě polkl a napadlo ho, že právě teď je možná ten nejlepší okamžik, kdy by se měl nenápadně ztratit. V zájmu zachování alespoň posledních zbytků své důstojnosti. Zmizet, než řekne něco hloupého, kvůli čemu se mu Bucky začne vyhýbat ještě víc než dosud, něco, kvůli čemu by se Bucky mohl cítit nepříjemně. Možná byl nejvyšší čas nechat je na pokoji a konečně se srovnat s tím, že má Bucky vlastní život, že si našel svoji vlastní cestu, přestat doufat –

Ne že by Steve někdy nějak zvlášť _doufal_.

Steve byl realista. No dobře, tak nebyl, protože kdyby ano, nikdy by se z něj nemohl stát Kapitán Amerika. Ale v klimatizovaných chodbách bylo chladno, skoro až příliš chladno na to, že byli uprostřed Afriky, a Steve měl dost rozumu na to, aby ho ani nenapadlo myslet na to, že by kdy Bucky mohl – nemyslel na nic takového, když si sedal na schody, v úplném tichu, v liduprázdné chodbě. Myšlenky měl rozuteklé na všechny strany, absolutně nesoustředěný, a to musel být důvod, proč neslyšel kroky, které se za ním ozvaly, tlumené a opatrné, jako by váhavé.

„Steve?" ozvalo se za ním a Steve překvapeně vtáhl vzduch do plic a rychle se otočil.

Bucky stál jenom dva nebo tři metry za ním (dva metry čtyřicet, příliš daleko, příliš daleko, ale mnohem blíž než kdykoli v poslední době), s jedním rukávem prázdným, ale vysoký a narovnaný v zádech, protože Bucky se nikdy nenechal ničím zlomit. Vždycky pokračoval dál, vždycky si našel nějaký důvod proč bojovat. I když vypadal trochu nejistě.

„Oh," zamumlal Steve slabě. „Ahoj."

Bucky se usmál a tázavě zvedl obočí, a když na něj Steve zůstal jen beze slova zírat, odpověděl si sám, ať už to bylo na cokoli, mírně pokýval hlavou a posadil se na schody vedle něj.

Steve se neodvážil nic říct. Bucky seděl hned vedle něj, tak blízko, že se skoro dotýkali, a tohle bylo tak _zvláštní_. Bucky se mu vyhýbal prakticky celou tu dobu, co byli ve Wakandě, jen málokdy s ním zůstával v jedné místnosti, natož sám. Steve se bál cokoli říct, aby si Bucky svoji přítomnost tady zase nerozmyslel, protože Bucky byl u něj a možná si chtěl konečně promluvit, možná se chtěl na něco zeptat a Steve by si neodpustil, kdyby –

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Takže," začal Bucky najednou pomalu a jemně klepnul kolenem o to jeho, jako to dělával, když byli ještě děti. Když spolu sedívali na požárním schodišti a dívali se do ulice, bok po boku, dva obyčejní kluci, kteří neměli ani to nejmenší tušení, co je ještě v životě čeká. Kluci, kteří byli nevinní a občas hladoví a pořád ještě v sobě měli dost naděje na to, aby si dokázali představovat svoji budoucnost jako něco hezkého, něco mnohem _lepšího_ než to, co měli okolo sebe.

Steve pomalu, dlouze vydechl a chtěl něco říct, zoufale chtěl otevřít pusu a konečně Buckymu říct, jak moc mu na něm záleží, jak mu na něm vždycky záleželo. Bucky byl středobod jeho vesmíru, možná odjakživa, a Steve byl prakticky bez sebe štěstím z toho, že se Bucky zase cítí dobře, a trochu ohromený tím, že jeho starý přítel sedí vedle něj. Starší a unavenější, už ne tak nevinný jako býval, protože ani jeden z nich už nikdy nebude tak nevinný, jako byli před válkou a před ledem a před Hydrou. Ale Bucky byl vedle něj, Bucky všechno ustál a rozhodl se pokračovat dát, najít si nový život, být zase člověkem, kterým chtěl být, možná konečně připravený s ním mluvit, a Steve by na něj nemohl být víc hrdý.

„Bucky…" zamumlal měkce a krátce, bezděčně se usmál, protože Bucky byl _neuvěřitelný_. A potom potřásl hlavou. Bucky vypadal příliš spokojeně na to, aby ho Steve zatěžoval něčím, s čím ani jeden z nich nemůže nic dělat. Steve sklopil pohled. „Vypadáš dobře, Bucky," oznámil nakonec. „Jsem rád, že jsi zase v pořádku."

Bucky pomalu přikývl. Pár vteřin na něj jen beze slova zíral. A pak to vypadalo, jako by se najednou k něčemu rozhodl, protože se ke Stevovi mírně naklonil, jeho hlas o něco jemnější. „Shuri říkala, že ses ode mě skoro nehnul, když jsem byl v kryo stavu."

A Steve měl chuť se rozesmát, protože _samozřejmě_, že mu to Shuri řekla. Proč by neměla? „Shuri je moc fajn," prohlásil Steve povzbudivě.

„Jo, jasně, že je," souhlasil Bucky roztržitě a trochu zmateně potřásl hlavou. Ale souhlasil. Bez zaváhání, bez jakéhokoli uvažování.

Steve dlouze vydechl. Ramena mu klesla. Bylo to trochu legrační, to, jak si Steve ani po všech těch letech pořád ještě nezvykl na to, že má Bucky vždycky nějaké děvče. Trochu depresivně legrační. Steve vážně nikdy nevěděl, kdy se vzdát.

„Ve skutečnosti jsem se nikdy doopravdy nezajímal o žádné z těch děvčat, věděl jsi to?" řekl Bucky najednou, a Steve se na něj nechápavě podíval, dokonale zmatený. Ale Bucky hleděl do země, jeho výraz trochu smutný – trochu vystrašený – ale odhodlaný. Aniž se na Steva podíval, naklonil se k němu a zlehka se opřel o jeho rameno.

„Já…" Steve polkl. „Já nerozumím."

„Jo, já vím, že ne, Stevie," řekl Bucky jemně, skoro až příliš jemně, ale nepřestal se o Steva opírat, jako by po všech těch týdnech, kdy se mu vyhýbal, najednou potřeboval jeho blízkost. Steve se bál pohnout.

Bucky se zhluboka nadechl. „Nikdy jsem ti to neřekl," přiznal a Steve prudce zamrkal, hrdlo sevřené, ale jinak nedal najevo žádnou reakci. „Všechny ty dívky tehdy byly… Chodíval jsem s nimi, protože… protože to bylo jednodušší. Bezpečnější, pro nás oba."

„Bezpečnější jak?" zeptal se Steve slabě a bez přemýšlení chytil Buckyho za ruku a propletl s ním prsty.

Bucky opětoval sevření, pohled sklopený někam k vlastním kolenům. „Víš, jaká to byla doba, Steve." Pokrčil ramenem, jenom tak, aby se o něj nemusel přestat opírat. „Víš, jak se všichni ti kluci chovali, jak nesnášeli každého, kdo –" Bucky se trhaně nadechl, ale pokračoval. „Už tak tě mlátili na každém rohu. A kdyby se ještě dozvěděli, že – svezlo by se to i po tobě."

Steve se zachvěl. To, co Bucky povídal… Znělo to, jako by říkal, že ho nikdy nezajímala děvčata. Pokud si do toho Steve nepromítal vlastní naděje. „Nemyslím si, že by –"

„Vždyť jsi se mnou bydlel!" vyhrkl Bucky, ani ho nenechal domluvit. „Cokoli, co by měli na mě, bys schytal i ty. Nechtěl jsem, aby ti někdo ublížil, tím spíš kvůli mně."

„Nic jsi mi neřekl, protože jsi mě chránil."

Bucky si hořce odfrkl. „Nic jsem ti neřekl, protože bys byl naštvaný, kdybys věděl, že se tě snažím chránit," opravil ho.

Steve se přidušeně zasmál a snažil se přitom předstírat, že ho v očích nepálí slzy. „Byl jsem naštvaný pořád. I když většinou ne na tebe." Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Myslel jsem, že ty a Shuri…"

„Shuri?" zopakoval po něm Bucky nevěřícně a konečně k němu zvedl hlavu a podíval se na něj. „Já a _Shuri_? To určitě. Shuri by mohla mít kohokoli, a rozhodně by měla být s někým asi tak stokrát lepším, než jsem já."

Steve stiskl jeho ruku. „Nikdo není lepší, než jsi ty."

Bucky neodpověděl, jeho pohled vřelý, v koutcích očí vějířky jemných vrásek, jak se zamyšleně usmíval. Pár nekonečných vteřin neřekl ani slovo, jak si v hlavě přebíral, co vlastně Steve řekl, a Steve celou tu dobu čekal, srdce až někde v krku, neschopný se nadechnout nebo uhnout pohledem nebo pustit jeho ruku.

Měl mlčet, napadlo ho. Neměl nic říkat, neměl říkat ani slovo, protože nic z toho, co mu teď říkal Bucky, ještě neznamenalo, že by kdy měl nějaký zájem o něj. Bucky toho měl za sebou neuvěřitelně hodně a přežil, a konečně se dostal do doby, kdy nemusel před okolním světem nic skrývat, pokud nechtěl. Steve měl mlčet a přikyvovat, podporovat ho, být mu oporou a neříkat mu o ničem, co by si měl radši nechat pro sebe.

Bucky pootevřel pusu a rychle se na něj podíval. „Cože?" dostal ze sebe, jeho hlas chraplavý.

Steve sklopil oči. „Neměl jsem nic říkat."

„Ne, ne," odporoval Bucky okamžitě a sevřel jeho prsty pevněji, jako by měl strach, že se před ním Steve pokusí utéct. Jako by snad Steve někdy někam utíkal – jako by toho kdy byl vůbec schopný.

„Chci to slyšet, Stevie, prosím," řekl Bucky tiše a Steve zapomněl na všechno kromě jeho obličeje, kromě jeho ruky ve své dlani, ty roky, kdy byli od sebe.

„Miluju tě skoro celý život," oznámil pevným hlasem.

Bylo to jako by se zastavil svět, jenom na okamžik – a Bucky by byl nejspíš první, kdo by mu řekl, že to je nesmysl, že svět se nemůže zastavit jenom proto, že na chvíli všechno hodíte za hlavu. Svět pokračuje i bez vás, planeta se dál otáčí kolem své osy a obíhá kolem Slunce a putuje vesmírem, protože jeden člověk je příliš nepatrný na to, aby to dokázal nějak ovlivnit. Ale jemu to tak připadalo. Absolutní ticho. Vzduchoprázdno.

Buckymu se rozšířily oči a on naprázdno otevřel a zase zavřel pusu. „Nikdy jsem si nemyslel…" vydechl Bucky měkce, a pak bez dalšího slova potřásl hlavou, jako by nemělo ani smysl dál mluvit. Naklonil se k němu a přitiskl mu rty do koutku úst, jenom lehký dotek, tak letmý, že se mu snad ani nedalo říkat polibek, ale opravdový a upřímný a _jejich_ a ta nejlepší věc na světě.


End file.
